Various wellbore tubulars are known and serve various purposes. A wellbore screen is a tubular including a screen material forming or mounted in the tubular wall. The wellbore screen can be used in wellbores such as those for water, steam injection and/or petroleum product production.
In one form, a wellbore screen is known that includes a wall of screen material held between end fittings. The wall includes screen material that may take various forms and is usually supported in some way, as by a perforated sleeve. These screens filter fluids passing through the screen material layer either into or out of the screen inner diameter.
In another form, a wellbore screen is an apparatus that can include a base pipe and a plurality of filter cartridges supported in the base pipe. The filter cartridges are mounted in openings through the base pipe wall. The filter cartridges screen fluids passing through the openings into the base pipe for pumping or flow up hole. Of course, the openings may be formed and/or employed to also permit flow of fluids outwardly therethrough from the inner diameter of the base pipe.
In situ treatment of produced fluids are of interest as they may take advantage of useful downhole conditions, facilitate fluid handling and avoid disposal of problematic materials at surface. Other downhole fluid treatments may also be of interest, for example, to address problems experienced when injected fluids downhole.